littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
LittleBigPlanet Karting Music
Tracks marked with * originally appeared in ''LittleBigPlanet or LittleBigPlanet 2. Tracks marked ** are an alternate version of a song from LittleBigPlanet or ''LittleBigPlanet 2. Linear Music * 'Ten Cities Beyond' by Snake and Jet's Amazing Bullit Band * 'Territorio' by Mexican Institute of Sound * 'Immovil' by Kinky * 'Airbrushed (RAC Remix)' by Anamanaguchi * 'Gbara Case' by Sierra Leone's Refugee All Stars * 'Skankin' to the Beat' by Fishbone * 'Fresh' by Devo * 'Knighted and United' by Headquarters Music * 'Shooby Shooby Do Yah!' by Mocean Worker * 'Hava Nagila' by Dick Dale * 'Holiday for Strings' by David Rose * 'The Riviera Affair' by Neil Richardson * 'Disco'ntinued' by Kenneth Young* * 'Sentinel (Shadow Guard)' by DJ Food * 'Best Fish Tacos in Ensenada' by Adam Freeland * 'Happy Soul with a Hook (DJ Format Remix)' by Dave Cortez * 'Grand Theft Ecstasy' by Feed Me * 'Happy Birthday Party' by DOM * 'Disco Shmisco' by Kenneth Young* * 'Odessa Dubstep' by Apollo 440 * 'Skipping Syrtaki' by Kenneth Young* * 'The Dnieper Rapids' by Turisas Interactive Music * 'Victoria's Lab(Rework)' by Winifred Phillips & David Bergeaud** * 'The Gardens (Rework)' by Mat Clark, Kenneth Young, Joe Henson and Alexis Smith** * 'Eve's Asylum(Rework)' by Winifred Phillips & David Bergeaud** * 'The Canyons(Rework)' by Mat Clark and Richard Jacques** * 'The Progress Emporium' by Peter Chapman * 'Monster Islands' by Richard Jacques * 'The Space Bass' by Peter Chapman * 'Left Bank Two' by Mocean Worker** * 'Islands' by Mat Clark* * 'Metropolis' by Mat Clark* * 'Savannah' by Mat Clark* * 'Temples' by Mat Clark* * 'Wedding' by Mat Clark* * 'Wilderness' by Kenneth Young & Mat Clark* * 'Avalonia' by Keith Tenniswood* * 'The Cosmos' by Richard Jacques* Cinematic Music * 'Absolute Power' by Paul Thomson* * 'Aura of Awesome' by Paul Thomson* * 'Disaster Strikes' Stinger by Paul Thomson* * 'Frantic' by Paul Thomson* * 'Heavenly Choirs' Stinger by Paul Thomson* * 'Heroic Fanfare' by Paul Thomson* * 'Honour' by Paul Thomson* * 'Horror' Stinger by Paul Thomson* * 'Jolly Journey' by Paul Thomson* * 'Light Speed' by Paul Thomson* * 'Cosmic Drift' by Paul Thomson* * 'Love' by Paul Thomson* * 'Meanies' Stinger by Paul Thomson* * 'Panic' by Paul Thomson* * 'Peace and Quiet' by Paul Thomson* * 'Reassurance' by Paul Thomson* * 'Regal Fanfare' Stinger 1 by Paul Thomson* * 'Regal Fanfare' Stinger 2 by Paul Thomson* * 'Sadness' by Paul Thomson* * 'Sinister' Stinger 1 by Paul Thomson* * 'Sinister' Stinger 2 by Paul Thomson* * 'Space' by Paul Thomson* * 'Space Cadet' by Paul Thomson* * 'Suspense' by Paul Thomson* * 'The Big Reveal' by Paul Thomson* * 'The Future' by Paul Thomson* * 'The Future - Part 2' by Paul Thomson* * 'The Good Old Days' by Paul Thomson* * 'Victory' by Paul Thomson* * 'Blast Off' by Paul Thomson * 'Funk Explorations' by Paul Thomson * 'Greedy Grabbers' by Paul Thomson * 'Queen of Craft' by Paul Thomson * 'Spirit of Adventure' by Paul Thomson * 'The Beast Emerges' by Paul Thomson * 'Disturbance in the Funk' by Paul Thomson * 'Too Many Tea Cakes' by Paul Thomson * 'You Made It Angry' Stinger by Paul Thomson * 'Comic Effect' Stinger by Paul Thomson * 'Glorious Cakes' Stinger by Paul Thomson * 'Whiter Than White' Stinger by Paul Thomson * 'Spirit of Adventure' Stinger by Paul Thomson * 'Blast Off' Stinger by Paul Thomson * 'Greedy Grabbers' Stinger by Paul Thomson * 'Disaster Strikes' by Paul Thomson* * 'Go Get'em' by Paul Thomson* * 'Meanies' by Paul Thomson* * 'Tension' by Paul Thomson* * 'High Octane' by Paul Thomson Unobtainable Music * "Sackboy Karting Intro" by Peter Chapman"Sackboy Karting Intro" Little Big Planet Karting - Peter Chapman by Peter Chapman Esq - SoundCloud * Pod Music References Category:Music Category:LittleBigPlanet Karting Music Category:LittleBigPlanet Karting